Malus Arms
Malus Arms (魔鍛具(マルス・アームズ), Marusu Āmuzu lit. Demon Forged Tools) are the name of the latest Magic Council project. The Malus Arms were created as a response to the demonic menace of the Hellions- they are weapons fashioned from a Hellion's Armourize organ; the machinery parts of the Malus Arms emit powerful electrical signals that stimulate the process of Armourization, allowing the Malus Arms to take upon a new appearance with a special ability. The Malus Arms were created Dr. Erina Ikuse, a new researcher for the Magic Council, whom captured several Hellions, either dead or alive, and forcibly extracted their Armourize organ and built high-tech weaponry around the organs in order to forge a new weapon that would allow the Council to drive back the Hellion threat. Description As said before, the Malus Arms are artificially forged armaments, created from the Hellions themselves. In short, a Malus Arm is technically a Hellion itself, with an artificial casing that takes the form of the weapon. As the Hellions run off the theory that 'only a similar being can defeat a similar being' –this is what allows the Soul Armour Knights to slay them- the Malus Arms effectively turn their own kind's incredible power against them. When focusing intensely, the user is capable of pressing a button on the Malus Arm that releases a powerful electrical current, which stimulates the black box that is known as the Armourization organ, enabling the Malus Arm to take upon a completely different visage. The Malus Arms are shown to be capable of being molded into numerous other forms, not limited to but including axes, defensive weaponry, ranged weaponry, and supplementary equipment; however, no matter what form the Malus Arm takes, it will constantly retain several characteristics of the original Hellion's Armourized state. A major difference between a Hellion and a Malus Arm is that the latter cannot modify its characteristics. The already impressive strength of a Malus Arm can be boosted further when the weapon comes into contact with another Hellion- upon the body of the Hellion (or their weapon) clashing with the Malus Arm, the latter absorbs some of the former's DNA, which is lined up along the 'strike point' of the weapon, allowing the Malus Arm to deal extra damage to a Hellion in a similar manner to that of a Slayer Magic. In rare cases, a Malus Arm can also be forged from two Armourize organs; this allows the Malus Arm to constantly shift forms in battle, giving the wielder an edge over other wielders- this function is similar to that of the VT System installed within Dragredder and Chimatsuri. Being, essentially, a Hellion in the form of a weapon, the Malus Arm still has the urge to destroy magic, and when it is left unchecked, it will start to exhibit such behaviour. In addition, once a user touches a Malus Arm, the two become 'linked'- meaning that no other person can harness the weapon's power; a function similar to the Driver Belts and their Qualified. Tsuruko Sejren's Zero Effect is the only thing that can revert a sealed Hellion within its Malus Arm into its original form, freeing it. Types A Malus Arm can be categorized into three types; Attack-Type, Supplement-Type, and Clad-Type. Each form has its own strengths and weaknesses. Attack-Type (攻撃型(アタック・タイプ), Atakku Taipu lit. Offensive Type) is the most common of the Malus Arm types- they were developed as a basic model, though even though they are considered 'generic', they are easily the strongest, albeit not the most flexible. Attack-Types normally take the form of offensive-based weaponry, such as swords, guns, spears, hammers, and many more. The Attack-Type focuses solely on sheer brute force or overwhelming attack power- indeed, against a New-Generation Soul Armour, Suzuka Kobayashi's Originator Sword Nanatsusaya (始祖剣・ナナツサヤ, Shisoken Nanatsusaya) is shown to slice straight through the arm of the Turbo Soul Armour, damaging the wielder significantly in the process. The second type, Supplement-Type (応援型(サプリメント・タイプ), Sapurimento Taipu lit. Support Type), is slightly rarer, though it is relatively easy to get ahold of. As the name indicates, the Supplement-Type has Malus Arms in the form of shields and other defensive armaments. The abilities exhibited by Supplement-Types are generally geared around shielding and the like- in addition, they can be used for numerous other tasks. It should be taken into consideration that in terms of special abilities, a Supplement-Type can possess such powers as augmenting magic, healing, firing elemental blasts, manipulating aspects of the mortal plane, and many more. The final type, Clad-Type (満鎧型(クラッド・タイプ), Kuraddo Taipu; lit. Full Armour Type) is the most elusive of the Malus Arms- as the name indicates, the Clad-Type is an evocation of the Hellion's Armourize ability- the Malus Arm forms a full body armour to encase the wielder's body in; essentially shrouding their form in power. This provides a significant increase in speed, strength, and durability, in addition to the ability to replicate the Hellion's personalized abilities to a smaller extent. The Clad-Type, because of this, is regarded as an all-rounder between the Attack-Type and the Supplement-Type. However, the rarity of the Clad-Type stems from a general dislike of Hellions, and mimicking them is frowned upon by many. List of Malus Arms Trivia *The Malus Arms are slightly based off of the quinque from Tokyo Ghoul in that they're weapons derived from a race. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magical Weapons Category:Living Weapons